Breaking Free
by rory21
Summary: A Christian/Lita one shot. Set around 2004/05, the whole Edge/Lita scenario didn't happen. Christmas presents for my friends And cherrycokerocks , Kori and Sam.


**"Breaking Free"**

A _Christian/Lita_ one shot for my special reeking-of-awesomeness trio: **And**, **Sam** and **Kori**. Merry Christmas! :)

Set around 2004/05, the whole Lita/Edge scenario hasn't happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language so I apologize for mistakes/typos.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to go this way. We agreed you were going to finish the match after the Twist of Fate, why did you go for the moonsault?"

I was _this_ close to point out that no, we didn't agree on that. He decided so and I didn't protest.

Just like I'm not protesting now.

And it's quite ironic how I don't even know why. Lately it just seems like, I don't know, like I prefer not to open up with my boyfriend. Sometimes, as in this case, not even to speak up actually.

It's like I'm slowly becoming numb in this relationship, without even understanding why.

And the saddest thing is that he doesn't even seem to notice.

These are my thoughts as I absent-mindly look at him, sat on the wooden bench opposite the one where I'm standing next to, lecturing me on how it was wrong of me to follow my instinct and mess up a match already won.

I fail to see the big deal as I set my long red hair free on my shoulders and randomly toss my in ring gear in the duffel bag.

Yeah, I just lost a match to Victoria. Whatever. It's not like I'm having a chance for Trish's title or something. No, that's for the dolls who decide to pose for Playboy. Seems like talent doesn't count anymore nowdays.

So forgive me if I at least decide to live the moment and steal the show instead than being a puppet in my boyfriend's hands.

Okay, that gave Victoria time to recover and reverse my pin in a roll up, but I heard the crowd scream in excitement as I jumped from the top. Ask Torrie or Christy Hemme to do the same.

But no, Matt evidently is not down with that.

"Amy, are you listening? I mean that legdrop--"

No, I'm sorry, but tonight I can't tale anymore of this shit without exploding. I need to leave this place. Right now. Alone.

"I need to go." I abruptly announce, cutting him in mid-sentence.

"…Sorry?" He looks at me half confused half amused.

No, scratch that, he looks at me with a dumb expression.

"I'm going." I repeat, quickly zipping up my bag and picking the jeans jacket from the hook.

"What do you mean you're going? We're here with my car." He points out as I'm saying the most absurd the most absurd thing in the world "And we're going to meet up with Shane and-"

"I know, but I promised Trish to spend some time with her after the show. You know, Chris related problem." I nonchalantly shrug, secretly hoping Jericho hasn't spoken with him tonight.

But it seems luck is on my side for once. Or simply lying to Matt is the best I seem to be able to do these days.

"Oh, alright. Give me a call if you need to be picked up or something."

For heaven's sake I'm an adult, I'm not your daughter, stop organizing my life!

"Sure, later." I lightly smile as I quicken up my pace, pretending not to realize he just stood up to kiss me goodbye.

As I finally step outside the locker room, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

Free at last.

My relief doesn't last long though as I find myself face to face with the last person I wanted to meet right now.

Jay _fuckin'_ Reso.

Saying we don't exactly go along in an euphemism. We can't stand each other. We end up arguing every time we're forced to be in the same room. To be more exact, in the same space. What's worse? He has this annoying pleasure of teasing me about anything… and pissing me off to no end. I thought guys usually went over this phase after sophomore year.

Evidently, I was wrong.

At his sight, I inwardly roll my eyes and proceed down the corridor, hoping he would ignore me. But, let's face it, when did this ever happened? It was only wishful thinking.

"Don't you stop by to say hi, Ames?" He snickers just after I pass him by.

Oh what would I pay to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Huh?" He insists.

I drop the bag down on the floor and turn to face him, my hands firmly on my hips.

"I'm not in the mood Reso, so go ahead and laugh at me for having just lost a match I was scheduled to win, so I can finally get out of this fucking place."

"…Whoa, is that time of the month or something? Calm down." He grins.

I roll my eyes. Okay, maybe it's not exactly fair to take out my frustrations on him but, what can I do, he has this power on me. It's kinda cathartic in fact.

"Say whatever smartass remark you have to do and let's get this over with, alright?"

He raises his hands in defense. "Look, if you're PMSing that bad I can help, really." He suggestively licks his lips "Since it seems like Matty can't."

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Already?" He fakes a surprised look "Thought you were the foreplay kind of girl, baby. Looks like I was wrong."

I just shake my head at his infamous smirk, picking up my bag again and starting to walk again.

But, unfortunately, it looks like he's in the mood for talking as he speeds of and reaches me, starting to walk by my side.

"C'mon, what's up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you're not in the mood. Why?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to tell you of all people." I laugh.

"Why not?"

"Like you cared, Jay." I roll my eyes.

"Well, what if I do?"

I ignore what seems a sincere look on his face and turn for the women's locker room, barely aware that he stopped two steps behind me.

"She left." He pipes up again "5 minutes ago, with Chris."

I can't refrain from groaning in protest.

"I can give you a ride if you want?"

"What makes you think I need one?" I retort.

"Because you don't want to be stuck with another lecture on how you did wrong in the ring?"

I hate that know-it-all expression he's giving me.

"Eavesdropping much?" I roll my eyes.

He shrugs his shoulder. "Young Jeffrey has a big when he drinks. By the way the locker room's door was left ajar earlier."

"Great."

That's just what I needed, for _him_ to hear the whole one-sided conversation I had with Matt.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." I unwillingly consent.

"Why are you still with him?"

I can't deny this takes me off guard. Yes, cause he seems for once serious, but mostly cause I've found myself wondering the same lately. And even more, I surprise myself by giving him a real, sincere, truthful reply.

"Sometimes when you're lonely for too much when you finally find someone you get used to it… and this paralyzes you from breaking free. You hang on for fear of finding yourself alone again."

"Who said you're going to be alone? You'd deserve someone better."

"Like you?" I playfully roll my eyes.

"…Why not?" He shrugs "At least I'm not a control freak who's going to take your fucking decisions, smother you and cuts your freedom."

I don't know if I'm more shocked by how he looks sincere or by how his words ring true.

I stare at him for what seems an eternity… then I abruptly come back to reality when I hear Matt's voice from the distance shouting something at someone.

And I know this is my clue to take a decision, as I look back and forth from the man standing in front of me and the end of the corridor.

I'm aware of him following my stare's direction.

"What about that ride? Offer still up?" I ask, trying to cover my embarrassment with a light smile.

He chuckles. "At one condition only."

"Shoot." I eye him suspiciously.

"You choose where we're going."

I smile, it seems like forever since someone really asked for my opinion.

"You know what? I think I'm suddenly hungry. We could grab something to eat."

"Awesome, I'm starving to tell the truth." He reveals with a laugh.

I nod my head in approval, starting to walk towards the door and as we reach it, I silently giggle when I feel his hand lightly pressing on my back.

"By the way, that moonsault? Heck, that was great."

I brightly smile at the unexpected compliment.

Yes, it feels good to break free again.

* * *


End file.
